


Kitsunegari

by Ruby_fruit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, implied mindfuckery and consent issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_fruit/pseuds/Ruby_fruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek dreams something is wrong, he wakes up and it's still wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitsunegari

Derek knows something is wrong. It scrapes at the deep animal parts of his mind when he sleeps, the places that are all instinct and no thought, the places where he dreams because Derek has always dreamed like a wolf. He dreams the smell of his mother's fur and the sound his big brother's laugh and the way food tasted, back when Peter still cooked, and always, always of fire. 

But now it's all wrong, now he dreams of forests he doesn't know, of screams he can't place, and the smell of women. Things move around the edges in his dreams, big things like elephants but only half formed, and he cannot catch them and the horrible anxiety, the feeling of _wrong_ builds and builds until it wakes him, a growl shivering in his lungs. It wouldn't be so bad - dreams are the least of his worries now and he knows nightmares well by now - but these, these are different. The feeling of wrong chases him after he wakes, drives him up out of bed to pace. It smells like lightning and feels like the grate of his little sister's claws against his ribs and Derek sneezes, trying to clear his sinuses of a smell that isn't real, and rubs his sides where wounds have long since closed.

His body is wrong, in a different way than he learned at sixteen. He's not old enough an alpha to take the form. Laura managed it at his age, but her center was always her driving, relentless focus, his control is the iron vault and there is no one to teach him how to change. He feels it though, in the shape of his bones when he paces, echoing wrong, wrong, wrong up his legs with every step. Derek rubs his hands over his face; his face is flat and human, his hands are not paws. He holds the growl in his lungs and does not let it out.

"Derek?" 

Jennifer sits up in her bed, sheet pooling around her belly, breasts soft and pressed together by the sleepy slump of her shoulders. The street light outside her window catches her eyes and gives them a flat gleam, a parody of wolves. 

"Come and sleep." She says, and he does.

Derek dreams again of forests, a scent too sharp for wolves and a body that is not his own.

**Author's Note:**

> So the Teen Wolf powers that be said kitsunes were on the table. I immediately thought of Mrs. Blake, because forreal, I don't trust her. Mostly because if Teen Wolf has taught me anything it's that Derek Hale's life is destined to be nothing but a bottomless wellspring of pain and betrayal.
> 
> In classical Japanese, kitsu-ne means come and sleep. Kitsunegari means fox hunt. 
> 
> (I only know that last part because of The X-Files. Don't let the TV raise your kids,folks.)


End file.
